


A Play On Words

by Blacktablet (Ishamaeli)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Gen, Humor, Implied Cannibalism, It Is A Pune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishamaeli/pseuds/Blacktablet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like <i>Hannibal</i>, except Dr Fell owns a bookshop, and like <i>Good Omens</i>, except Anthony Crowley has dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Play On Words

**Author's Note:**

> For Fehr, who knows Good Omens, not Hannibal, and endures my enthusing about these particular murder husbands anyway.

If asked, Dr Fell would say that humans were an acquired taste.

Anthony, likely to be found peeling an apple and feeding bits of it to Buster under the counter, would concur and make a pointed remark about how diligently _indeed_ that taste had been acquired over the years.

Dr Fell would feign disapproval with a murmured 'really, my dear, must you be so rude', hide his smile and turn back to continue the restoration of a badly damaged 17th-century bible - left lying about in a subpar museum by some horrifically thoughtless person before his interference - and, a moment or two later, idly broach the topic of supper.

"Wee-ell," Anthony would drawl, and languidly push the ever-present shades up the bridge of his nose while watching Dr Fell at work. "Now that you ssssaid... I've got a craving for curator."


End file.
